


Art and Coffee

by doveofpeace9910



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, College, F/F, Out of Character, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveofpeace9910/pseuds/doveofpeace9910
Summary: Emma is a college art student at Lesley University in Boston. She has a bitter teacher, Professor Mills...or so she thinks.





	1. One

**__**

_It's Monday again…great._  Emma thought to herself walking to her first class of the day. One arm was holding a large 44x24 canvas with a bag of art supplies…the other was practically downing a black coffee. She wasn't very proficient in the kitchen, but one thing she knew that was all that mattered, was coffee. She always started the day with piping hot black coffee and a joint. Then it would be class for the rest of the day.

There was a love-hate relationship with 9am class. It was history of art; so not only did she learn the history of the classics, but she got to practice her painting skills from time to time. Emma was in her third year of her graduate program at Lesley University in Boston. She managed to get through the fall semester with ease, but this second half? Whew…it was a bit much already. Nothing but psychology classes, history and art. Emma was on her way to becoming an art therapist, so it was all useful information, just long days and even longer homework assignments. Her professors were very sophisticated yet the occasional laid back. However, her first class of the day, was not one of those professors. She was bitter, professional, and strict. Not to mention a massive critic…which is why her smoking had increased since the previous semester. On the contrary, she wasn't bad to look at. She was curvy, brunette, short, her make-up was flawless, and had impeccable style.

Once Emma made it to her destination, she immediately set up her station for the next two hours. She was typically early, just so she could get the morning over with. Today, their task was to paint a replica of one of Diego Rivera's art. It didn't matter which one it was, just as long as it wasn't Frida Kahlo. She popped in her headphones, put on some classical music, and began browsing which painting she was going to try to replicate. She wasn't going to be finished today, but it didn't matter to Professor Regina Mills; just as long as it was turned in by Friday.

Emma scrolled and scrolled, until she found one that she liked. She decided on The History of Mexico. It was perfect. It was going to be a bitch to paint, but that's the thing about Emma, she loves a good challenge. She was extremely talented, and she knew it…Emma knew it in every fiber in her being. If her parents didn't per sway her into college, she would have just sold them and would have been just as happy. However, deep down, she loved being in college learning more about what she loved. Meanwhile, Emma was so engulfed in her thoughts of colors, brushes and outline, she didn't even hear her professor talking to the class. Fear slightly entered her as she quickly pulled out her headphones, however, that did not go unnoticed by her professor.

Her teacher turned to her. "Nice of you to finally grace us with your attention Miss. Swan." Half the class snickered before Emma responded.

"Sorry professor Mills, I was distracted."

She regarded her for a second before responding, "Obviously."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she paid attention to the assignment…which was a refresher for her since she actually read over the roster for the semester. Emma repressed a yawn as the class began telling Professor Mills their assignments. Every now and then the older brunette would raise her eyebrows in approval. Most of them were doing landscape or portraits, which made the blonde beam on the inside. When she asked Emma her replicate, her eyebrows skyrocketed…as did half the class.

"You've got some high expectations to live up to Miss. Swan." the brunette voiced with caution.

"I'm aware." She responded cockily as she crossed her arms, holding a gaze.

They stared at each other for a long while before Professor Mills barked, "Well what are you staring at? Get started! All of you!"

Two hours seemed like five-teen minutes. Emma barley had anything done. The only thing she managed to get done was the outline. When the class was flooding out, Emma took her time, sighing in aggravation.

"Something the matter Miss. Swan?" her teacher asked as she walked in front of her desk, leaning back as she crossed her arms. When Emma looked up at the brunette, she had a humorous expression on her face that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Just frustrated I didn't get where I want to be is all."

"Do you think it's too much?"

"Nah. I can do it, it's just going to be challenging…but I like to challenge myself." Emma beamed. "Besides, I can believe half the class are doing boring landscapes." Her professor raised her eyebrow. "Not that it's a bad thing, I just think they should at least TRY to go the extra mile. You know?"

"I do know. I just don't want you to get too ahead of yourself."

Emma scoffed. "Oh, that's the main reason I'm doing it. So I can prove you wrong, that I can do this."

The brunette shook her head. "You don't have to prove anything Emma. I know you're an excellent artist…just…don't think you're better than everyone else. It's one thing to be confident, but cockiness is a whole other ball game. It's not fitting on you and it's not fitting on anyone."

Emma just stared at the older woman. For the first time of the semester, she called her Emma…by her first name. it was shocking. Why all of a sudden she was being nice? "Thanks." was all she could utter. They stared at each other again for a long while before Emma cleared her throat. "Well, I uh, I guess I better be heading to my next class. I'm really not in the mood to get yelled at by Dr. Hopper."

The brunette scoffed as she nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's rather comical when he's angry…to me at least. But I bet that doesn't surprise you though?"

"Not at all." Emma smiled at her teacher before walking towards the door. "Have a good day Professor. See you tomorrow."

"Have a nice day Miss. Swan." When Emma was gone, Regina smirked to herself before literally sighing heavily. She walked back to her desk before whispering, "Too bad you're my student."

As the day progressed, Emma finally made it through the day. It turned out to be a beautiful late afternoon and had a ton of homework to do. She looked outside for a while before hopping off her bed. "Fuck it! I'm going to Starbucks and sit outside and do my homework! It's too beautiful to be indoors." she packed up her books, changed into leggings, a blue and white tye-dye shirt, then headed to the Starbucks around the corner.

Whenever she got there, she ordered two shots of espresso over ice in a tall cup with a cinnamon roll. She would always fill the cup with milk afterwards. Good latte, good price! Since she was well known, a barista started working on her order as soon as she walked in. As a busy grad student, Emma didn't really have a lot of time for friends, but she became pretty decent friends with the barista Elsa. They were pretty similar to a degree. They both liked their privacy, a love for coffee, and had a love of snowy weather. They would occasionally hang out from time to time, but their schedules kept them pretty occupied. "Well hello stranger! How've you been?" Elsa greeted.

"Oh, you know, same ole same. How's your sister?"

"Annoying." Both women laughed. "She's been dating this guy, Kris, for a few weeks now. She seems really happy. Have you started dating yet?"

"Oh God no! I don't have that kind of time. My parents worked their asses off for me to come here, I'm not about to fuck it up."

"Emma…you're 27."

"Yeah, well, I still have work to do. I am on honor roll and if I keep it up, I'll graduate on the Deans list."

"Nerd." Elsa played. She handed Emma her drink and pastry.

"Hey! Be nice! Are you about to be on break?"

"Unfortunately no. I'm working until 11 tonight."

"Damn!" Elsa nodded with a huff. It wasn't until their was a throat being cleared from behind her that Emma decided to let her be. "Well," In the most southern eccentric tone said, "Make that money hunnie!" Elsa burst into laughter as Emma turned away. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she was about to slam full force into none other than Professor Regina Mills. She was mere inches away from her teachers face and almost spilled her coffee…which would have been even more tragic. Oh. My. God…Regina Mills just heard me say that….Kill me now! Regina had a massive grin on her face, yet evil. As if the cat caught the canary look. "H-Hi Professor! So nice to…see you…here…" Emma turned as red as she had ever been in her life.

Regina eyed the woman before her, her smirk increasing in size. "Well, if it isn't the ever so eloquent Emma Swan." When she didn't respond, Regina continued. "How are you this afternoon?"

_Like I could just fucking die that's how_. "Just…about to do some homework! You?"

"About to do my homework as well." Emma stared blankly at her for a moment. Just as the lightbulb in her head went off, Regina spoke. "Grading papers, Emma."

"Yeah, I knew that!" Again, they stared at each other for a moment. Every time Regina looked into those oceanic eyes, the blonde's insides quaked. "Sorry, you just caught me really off guard. Sorry if I'm being awkward."

Regina let out a soft chuckle. "It's okay. I know I can be intimidating." Elsa was staring dumbstruck at the scene in front of her. It was so hilarious yet incredible to see Emma flustered. Emma was always so cool, calm and collected. She was definatly going to text her about it later. "May I have a Venite flat white please with an extra shot."

Elsa confirmed and asked her if she needed anything else, when Regina shook her head and paid, the duo stepped out of the way.  _Say something you idiot!_  "It was such a gorgeous day, I just couldn't be inside…would-would you care yo join me?" Regina cocked her eyebrow. "I promise I won't bother you! I can be quiet! I'd just hate for you to sit alone and be bored while you work."

"I do have a lot of papers to grade, but I wouldn't mind the company." the brunette offered a soft smile, which made Emma beam.

"Alright! I'll be outside!"

As Emma walked away to set up some tables, she couldn't believe that her very strict professor, whom she completely embarrassed herself by minutes ago, was about to sit with her one on one and do assignments together. As she sat down, she pulled out her books and laptop…she suddenly realized she forgot to put milk in her drink. "Damn it." she whispered. Just as she stood, Regina was walking out. "I was so focused on doing my work, I didn't even fix my coffee the way I like! I'll be right back."

"Take your time, I'll be here…for hours it seems." Regina slammed stacks of papers onto the table with a sigh. "But, who better to spend my time than an honor student." Regina smiled as Emma tried to contain a blush…which was hidden horribly.

When Emma returned, they wasted no time tackling down their work. Before they knew it, it was almost seven in the afternoon. Emma managed to finish before Regina and offered to help. She still had a pretty hefty stack. Regina seemed reluctant, but agreed. However, she was thankful that she did, because they managed to finish grading papers in thirty minutes, when it would have taken her another two hours.

When everything was finished, they sighed in relief. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me. It's my job."

"I know, but that was a gnarly stack of papers. I really didn't mind."

"May I offer you a drink? As a thank you?"

"Oh no! That's okay! However, I am starving." She wriggled her eyes playfully.

"Of course you are. I'm not surprised, since you do eat a lot in my class." She smiled. "How about we go to the Temple Bar up the road? Did you drive or walk?"

"I love that place! I'm not really dressed up, but I could careless. I walked. I could go back to the dorm and change?"

"That's okay, you look great." The tone of the compliment came out softer than what Regina had intended, but the smile that lit up Emma's face was worth it.

"Well, I would at least like to change shirts. That way I look like I belong there with you." Both women chuckled.

"Well, if you insist."

The women packed up their things as they headed back to the university. The blonde complimented her on her black Mustang, which Regina gloated stating it was her fathers'. Once at the college, Emma told her which dorms were hers and that she would be right back. Emma rushed up the stairs to her third floor door, dropping her backpack on the inn table. She immediately stripped her shirt off, put on a dark maroon v-neck sweater and a pair of black boots, then sprinted back down to Regina's car. "Alright! Let's go!"

 

 


	2. Two

Regina had a hard time focusing on what she wanted to drink due to Emma's more formal look. It wasn't anything extremely classy, but she looked a lot more dressed up than what she normally would see her in. She looked… _stunning_. She blinked just in time as the waiter and Emma were starring at her to order. "I'll have a bottle of the Anterra Pinot Grigio and the Ricotta Gnudi. Shareable."

The waiter nodded as he stated it was an excellent choice. Emma gaped at her for a moment. "Well, don't you sound fancy!"

Regina chuckled. "That's because I am…what did you get?"

"I got the Salmon and TCD…which is basically whiskey, but you really can't go wrong."

"Whiskey? Huh, I would have never pegged you as a whiskey drinker. You seem more like a cheap beer and wine kind of person."

"HA! No thank you! I was a bartender for seven years during my senior year of high school to the beginning of grad school. I had to quit because I really needed to focus on passing. It was pretty demanding. I didn't want to move back on campus, but if I didn't have a job, there was no way I could afford an apartment."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Regina leaned forward, placing her hands together to let her chin rest on her fingers. There was something about the way she looked in that lighting that made Emma cross her legs tightly.  _What's that? She has a scar on her lip! Okay, not only does she look classy as fuck, but the scar makes her badass._

"You have no idea!" Emma grinned. At that time, her drink order came as well as a bucket with ice came for Regina. The waiter rubbed the bottle between his hands for a moment before popping the cork and poured Regina a glass. "A whole bottle?"

"It's been a long day." Regina took a long sip, making Emma squeeze her legs together as she forced herself to look away, making sure to down half of her drink in one gulp. "Damn that's good. I love Italian wine."

"I'm more into French and Spain. I prefer the drier wines honestly. Syrah is by far the best."

"It's hard for me to dislike a wine, unless it's too peppery or smoky. How do you know so much about wine?"

"My mom is a collector and has a vineyard."

"Really?" Regina had suddenly become highly interested. "Where is it?"

"Napa. I grew up here, but the last few years of high school, we moved there. I love Napa. The art, the food, the wine! But, my heart is here in Boston. I enjoy the cold weather too much."

"Do you mind telling me about your family?"

Emma went into extravagant detail about her parents. How her dad, David, was an army veteran then became a police officer. She didn't elaborate too much on his death, just that he had passed doing what he loved. Her mother, Margret, came from a very wealthy background, but believed in hard work. When Emma's dad passed, she quit her job as a science teacher and moved across the country to finally open up her vineyard…something she learned and studied from her own father. Regina was very interested and now hated the fact that Emma Swan was her student. She loved the way Emma spoke with such passion and ease. She mentally kicked herself for being such a royal bitch to her.

After another glass of wine, their food came. As they ate, Regina then spilled out some of her past. She had, had a miscarriage from her first marriage as well as abused from her ex-husband Robin. She was about to enter her second trimester when he threw her down a flight of stairs for not taking out a simple tie for him. She explained that it was a very hard time in her life and that people assumed the worst of her without getting to know her; that she loved her job with every fiber in her being. She continued to tell her student, who was extremely concerned, that he was in prison with a restraining order. She reassured her that he was no longer a threat, and if he ever became a threat, her cousin Killian would take care of him. Regina once more shared that she was an only child and her parent's had passed away when she was a junior in college. Emma reached across the table and gave Regina a tight squeeze, apologizing for her loss.

Overall, it was an incredible night. Both women had never been so open with another person, yet it came so naturally. When Emma finished her drink, she indulged in the wine Regina had, loving it as much as she did. By the time the blonde checked her phone, it was close to 11. "Woah! I didn't realize it was getting so late! This has been such a great evening. I'm glad I ran into you." Emma smiled as the waiter walked over just in time. The blonde went to put her card on the table, but Regina told her she was taking care of it. "What?! I can't let you do that."

"I did say I would treat you to a drink."

"That was a drink…I had a meal and a cocktail."

"Emma please." Her amber orbs were shining in the light, which made her sigh in defeat.

"Fine! But I owe you!"

The brunette chuckled. "You owe me your attention in class tomorrow morning. How's that?"

"Eh, we'll see about that." Emma winked. When the check was paid for, made their way back to the college. "Do you live nearby?"

"I live in the apartments across the university."

"Well, that's close!" she chuckled.

"You're on campus Emma…you can't get much closer than that." As the women chuckled, they arrived in the driveway of the dorms. "What floor do you live on? I don't remember I saw you run up to the second or third."

"Third. I didn't want a roommate or hear upstairs neighbors. I need my own space." She grinned. In that moment, the tension in that car was so thick, you could cut through it. They stared at each other, trying to figure out the other's move. Regina so desperately wanted to kiss Emma, but knew it would be inappropriate, even though Emma was thinking the exact same thing. The chemistry was alive. They felt themselves gravitate towards each other, their eyes flickering back and forth between their eyes and lips. Regina licked her lips as her breath hitched, the closer their faces inched. Just as Emma was about to do the unthinkable, another car pulled up behind them, jolting them apart. Both of them were a bit shocked for a moment before Emma unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well, uh, I'll see you in the morning professor! Thank you for the evening, it was fantastic." she quickly stated, rushing out the car and up the stairs.  _Got damn it Emma Swan! And got damn you fucking Toyota!_


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! Here's chapter 3! I will be trying to give you the full story by Wednesday/Thursday. I can't make any promises because I am going out of town, SO I will try to post 1-2 maybe 3 chapters a day. If it's not all done, I will finish it when I return, but I want to be done before I go out of town! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

The following two days were rather interesting. The professor and the student would hardly look at each other. Emma was halfway done with her masterpiece replica, but she still had a long way to go. She had a lot of detail to go back to paint. Meanwhile, Regina stayed as professional as possible. Even when she made her way around the art studio, she would only spend a brief amount of time near Emma. Nevertheless, the tension was still there, if not higher.

Towards the end of class, Regina made an announcement. "Okay everyone, listen up. I'm assigning extra credit for whomever doesn't turn in a complete canvas. I understand it's a lot to take on, so I'm being generous." the class stopped packing up their things to listen to their professor. "There is an art show at Harvard tomorrow evening at 6:30. I do expect you all to be there, but I understand if you can't or do not what to attend, but that's your business. For those of you that  _do_  need or want to attend, 50 points will be added to your project. You will need to look presentable if you attend. It will be in Harvard Square. Once you're finished depicting the art, come find me and I'll make a note of your extra credit." at that, the bell rang. Only half of the students actually wrote down Regina was giving them, except Emma. She packed away her things and made her way to the door.

"Miss. Swan?" Professor Mills asked just as Emma made it to the exit. "Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure." the blonde slowly turned around, walking to her teachers desk.

"I was just curious if you were going to attend the Harvard exhibit?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really need the extra credit…then again it  _is_  extra credit."

Regina suppressed a chuckle. "Well, I do hope you can make it. Just remember to look professional."

Emma scoffed. "I can look professional."

"You mean to tell me you own something more than something that came from the seventies?" This time, the brunette cracked a grin, which was reciprocated with a playful shove.

"My style isn't that bad!" she raised her eyebrows. "Oh come on! Says the woman who is constantly in a pantsuit or pencil skirt! Sounds like you need to lighten up and let go of the wheel for a while."

"And you should tighten up!"  _this was supposed to be playful, why do I feel like she is referencing something more? Did we just get closer?_  Regina and Emma were mere inches apart again. Regina licked her lips smirking seductively.

"Oh, I am professor Mills…I can be fit and tight. You'd be impressed." _I cannot believe I just said that!_

"I'd love to see that Miss. Swan." the air in the room became thicker as Emma could feel Regina's breath against her face. Cool minty breath permeated her nose as the blonde visibly clenched her fist to control herself.

"I'll be there." Emma whispered. She was feeling bold in this moment, so she went for it. She leaned in and kissed her professors cheek and walked away.

Regina was absolutely dumbfounded to say the least. Game on Miss. Swan.

Throughout the rest of the day, Emma couldn't believe she actually kissed her professor on the cheek…and that she actually let her. Her mind began to wonder of all the things she had always wanted to do. Especially whenever she would pick on her. Like revenge punishment. When one of her professors caught her daydreaming, he cleared his throat and Emma shook it off so she could pay attention. After all, it wasn't like her to not care about her school work.

By the end of the day, Emma took a quick shower before heading to her closet to pull out her most dapper attire; a white button up shirt with some black slacks, suspenders and a bow tie. She had a jacket, but it was too warm for it. She blow dried her hair, leaving some waves in her long hair, then proceeded to get dressed. She folded the long sleeve shirt up, exposing her slender forearms, sprayed some Versace Eros and walked out the door. Emma never felt so confident in her life.  _Let's see how you like me now, Mills._

When the night of the event came, Regina was a mess. She paced back and forth before her mirror and arguing with herself internally as to why she was trying to impress a student. _I should have never gotten involved! Well…technically nothing has happened…just coffee and then drinks…that's all_. When Regina stumbled upon her black dress she was debating on wearing…she took a deep breath and said, "Fuck it." the dress was snug and extenuated her curves, she flipped the ends of her right side out, put on her stilettos and maroon lipstick. The brunette sprayed some Gorgio Armani and walked out the door.  _She wants me to let go of the wheel…fine…I'll let go of the wheel._

Once Regina arrived at Harvard Square, an open bar from a catering company had just finished setting up. She marched over there, grabbed two glasses of red wine. She didn't know what it was, but she really didn't care. She had already downed five glasses of wine before she left, so needless to say, the ever to reserved Regina Mills, was good and buzzed.

One by one, her students flooded in; taking note of who came and who didn't. Just as she was about to become frustrated that Emma wasn't there, she walked into the exhibit. When they made eye contact the exact same thought ran through their minds.  _Holy. Fuck._  Regina nearly forgot how to breathe. When the blonde made her way over, she was smirking wickedly from ear to ear. "Good evening Professor Mills, you look lovely." Lovely…it was far from what she wanted to say, but students were within earshot, so she kept it low key.

Regina momentarily forgot how to breathe. It was rare that someone could make her feel this way. No one had ever made her this weak in the knees. "As do you Miss. Swan. I'm glad you could finally make it. You're thirty minutes late."

"Hey, it takes time to look this good! I made it didn't I?"

Regina inhaled deeply, smelling a strong aromatic perfume from Emma. God she smells good. "Indeed. Shall we?"

As they began walking, Emma noticed Regina's lips when she spoke, her skin was slightly flushed. Then, when she turned to talk about an artwork, her breath smelled of Cabernet. _Ah-HA! She's been drinking! That means she can't handle what's happening between us! Fuck, neither can I_. At that thought, Emma excused herself as she ordered a glass of Pinot Grigio, she gulped the glass in one sip before she was ordering another one. After that, she felt bold enough for the night. "You do look rather ravishing tonight Regina." Emma whispered. "That dress extenuates all your curves. You just have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Oh really?" Regina scoffed slightly before leaning in to whisper, "You have no idea what you do to me Miss. Swan. Ever since you walked into my class on the first day of the semester, it was torture for me."

Emma's breath hitched for a moment. As they glanced at an angelic sculpture, they began talking about how beautiful it was. "Almost as beautiful as you." The blonde whispered. Regina now the one who's breath caught. She turned to look at the blue eyed beauty, struggling not to kiss those pink lips. For once, Regina seemed speechless and flushed as she gazed at the younger woman.

Regina placed a hand onto the blonde's cheek as she rubbed her bottom lip. Emma froze under her touch, closing her eyes momentarily, exhaling deeply. "If you don't stop, I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

"Then lose it." Emma whispered, opening her eyes. Regina's typical amber eyes were black with lust. Regina straightened up as she cleared her throat, looking to the painting again.

When they finally broke apart, Emma had to excuse herself to the restroom to collect herself. She splashed some cold water onto her face and took slow, long breaths. This woman is going to be the death of me.

After she collected herself, she began searching for Regina, she noticed half the class was gone. The last two were talking amongst themselves at a painting. They looked around before they found their professor staring at a garden painting. Emma stayed behind a statue ogling her in that little black dress. Her ass was perfect in it…her heels made it look perfectly round. I'd love to see her without the dress and just the heels. Her classmates walking away pulled her out of her trance. Just as she was about to make her way to the regal woman, she began walking around the corner, heading towards the library. She practically ran up to her. "Whatcha doin' pretty lady?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle before glancing around, making sure no one was looking. She pulled Emma around a dark corner and slammed her against a brick wall, wrapping her hands around her suspenders. "Something I've been wanting to do since the other night." But before Emma had a chance to ask, her lips came crashing onto hers. The wine finally hit Regina in full force, and there was no going back. The older woman stifled a moan as she pressed her hips against Emma's. After the initial shock of it all and thinking, _this shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, FUCK IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_  She closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around her waist, pulling her as close as she could, moaning into the kiss. She began sucking on Regina's plump lower lip, causing an electric reaction from the brunette. Regina laced her hands through long blonde locks, tugging hard. This made Emma completely lose it. She turned the brunette around, placing her thigh between her legs, which she immediately began riding. The kiss broke as she threw her head against the wall behind her; this gave Emma access to that delicious neck. She attacked her, licking and nipping her skin. "Don't mark me-oh fuck!" Emma eased up on the biting, settling for long, slow licks. Regina grabbed the blonde's hand, making her palm her breast. "God, I'm so close!" With that in mind, Emma began moving her leg up and down harder against her hot center. She was so wet, as her slacks were hot as well as soaked. She began prodding her nipple through her dress until there was a hard door slam in the distance.

Regina shoved Emma off of her in fear of it being caught with her student. The younger woman was still in a daze until she saw a group of people walk from the library in their direction. Not only was Regina fuming angry that those kids ruined a steamy moment, but now she was more clear headed. "Do you uh….want to come back to my place? Finish where we left off?"

As fantastic as that sounded, she needed to be by herself….for obvious reasons. "Maybe some other time. I've got to go." Regina stormed away from the blonde at lightening speed. Emma groaned as she threw her hands up.  _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: Drug use in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it.

As soon as Regina made it home, she was basically running to her bedroom. She pulled out her handy dandy vibrator and instantly went to town. _What happened at Harvard was completely unacceptable and could not happen again,_ she fussed internally. _I could have been seen by another student…a colleague! I must never allow myself to be that out of control in public ever again._ Yet, when she dipped the buzzing toy at her opening, she was pathetically drenched. She allowed herself this moment as her desire took over control. Within five minutes, she was coming to her climax. Ah, much better. She then proceeded to take a hot shower and brush her teeth. Regina Mills went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

Meanwhile, across the way, Emma was pacing back and forth, venting to Elsa. As soon as the exhibit was over, she called her friend over so she could let all her feelings out. She told the other blonde everything since the beginning of the week. Elsa sat in shock as she kept her up to speed. "AND THEN! She said, 'Maybe some other time. I've got to go!' CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!"

 

"It's a crock of shit I'll tell you that much." Elsa mused.

 

"RIGHT!" Emma shrieked. "I mean, there is _clearly_ chemistry between us, I just don't know if I should continue to pursue her or just stop altogether."

 

"Well, the chemistry part is obvious. I saw the way she looked at you the other day. From what I can tell, and from the information you just gave me, she seems like the type of person who doesn't act on her feelings, but her looks give her away." Emma rose her eyebrows as she plopped onto a nearby chair, sighing in aggravation. "You could drop the class you know? If it's too much for you."

 

"DROP THE CLASS?!" she piped. "First of all, I'm no quitter, and second of all, if I do that she'll know I'm the weaker one! When really she is."

 

"What's with this _'weak'_ bullshit? You two have something and you both know it's wrong. It's that simple. If you want to continue to try to be with her, drop the class."

 

"No. I only have four more weeks and I'm done with that class. I'm not dropping the class now when I'm so far in." Emma crossed her arms as she affirmed her final decision. "If anything, I'll just tease the fuck out of her then when she get's all flustered, I'll say 'HA! Can't have me!'"  
 

"Well…that's a bit childish, don't you think?"

 

"Nope." When the two friends looked at each other, they started grinning.

 

"You know damn well it is! You're just stubborn!"

 

"YUP!"

 

The two friends laughed for a moment until a light ball went off in Elsa's head. "OH! Off topic, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to Miami when summer hits? I want to go for a week and get somewhat of a tan."

 

"You want to go somewhere hot?" Emma questioned. Elsa nodded her head in confirmation. "Well, color me shocked! I'd love to go! My cousin Ruby lives there, I could ask her if we could stay with her so we don't have to get a hotel. She lives right on the beach. You might kill her though."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Because she's loud as fuck and extremely extroverted."

 

The younger blonde looked horrified. "Oh God…"

 

"I know."

 

Elsa pondered it for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You know what, let's do it. I'll be fine. I deal with Ana on a regular. I want to try to get out of my comfort zone for that week. So let's do it!"

 

"Sweet! I'll call her tomorrow when I'm done with my classes. I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She'll make margaritas, shots, cook for us, take us to clubs…just be prepared! Once you get passed her obnoxiousness, I think you'll like her. She is the wild version of me." both women chuckled. "I know I need a vacation, so that all sounds great to me."

 

"I'd love to see that. You're always studying or sleeping. I do more than you!"

 

"And all you do is work and sleep! So hush!" Elsa shoved her friend, giggling. She stood as she read Emma's clock on her nightstand. It was nearly 10:30.

 

"Well, I'm going to head home. I have to open tomorrow, plus I have a double, so I'll text you tomorrow. Keep me updated with your crush." She smiled and hugged her friend.

 

"I'll let you know what Ruby says when I talk to her tomorrow."

 

"Sounds good! Night Em's!"

 

"Night!" When Elsa left, Emma removed her outfit as she turned off the lights and jumped into bed.

 

For about a two hours, she tossed and turned. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the night and when they had dinner Monday night. She started thinking of how Regina was all over her and how she was practically coming apart at the seams. When she reached down to start touching herself, she was drenched. She started to fantasize about raunchy student/teacher scenario's; like being caught smoking in the bathroom and being punished for it. She imagined Regina in a tight skirt and low cut blouse with fuck me pumps; complimenting her ass and garters. She imagined how she'd fuck her teacher from behind over her desk with a strap on, making her feel unadulterated pleasure. It didn't Emma long before _she_ was the one coming apart; muffling her orgasm into her pillow, biting down not to scream. With her orgasm complete, she was finally able to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

 

 

 

The following morning, Emma sprinted out of bed at 7:30. Her art project was due this morning and she needed to put some final touches on the piece before she could turn it in. She showered quickly as her coffee was seeping in her French press. She threw on some light grey sweatpants and a plain black  v-neck. Once her coffee was in her go cup, down to the studio she went. She was praying that Regina wasn't in their yet, however, she was. Along a few other students that gave a shit about the class. Students typically showed up early on the day a project or test was due or given. Either to get a head start or take their test early. Whenever someone finished their work, they could leave for the day.

 

When she walked in, she acted cool, calm and collected. She didn't want her teacher to see her all butt hurt or upset about the events of the previous night. However, as soon as Regina saw her, she knitted her brows together with a frown. "It's about time you showed up." she stated coldly.

 

Emma rolled her eyes as she continued to walk pass her, sitting in her spot in the studio. "I'm thirty minutes early Professor Mills."

 

"Well, no one else seemed to have a problem being here an hour early to get started. I'm a little disappointed in you."

 

Emma scoffed as she pulled out her art supplies and began mixing some colors together. "Whatever. I was a little busy last night. Don’t make a big deal out of it." This new attitude was pissing Regina off. "Besides, I'll be finished with this in five-teen minutes, then I'll be out of here until Monday."

 

Regina stood from her desk, ignoring the rest of the class starting to walk in. She made her way over to Emma, arms crossed with extreme disapproval on her face. "Excuse me, who do you think you're talking to Miss. Swan? I am your professor and if you fail to turn in your artwork within the five-teen minutes you say, I will give you an F, leaving you with only your extra credit on the project."

 

_Is this a threat?_ "Mkay." Was all she said. Emma continued to ignore her professor as she began filling in the last few details. She was being a little shit and she knew it. Regardless, she didn't care. She wanted to show that stubborn ass woman that two could play the game Regina was playing at.

 

Regina's eyes widened in anger. _How dare she talk to me that way_! With an evil look in her eye, she stepped closer to the blonde, forcing Emma to glance up. "Don't underestimate me Miss. Swan….you have no idea what I'm capable of."  the look was chilling, however, Emma was unaffected. Regina walked away, resuming to sit at her desk to grade some test for the next class.

 

With lightening speed, yet precision, finished her project within ten minutes. She looked over it with a massive smile. Her replica of The History of Mexico turned out stunningly. Just the way she wanted it to look. She quickly packed up her things as she stopped in front of her professor, who was looking at her in sheer amazement and shock. "And you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of." Regina shot fireballs at her with her eyes. She could have set the building on fire with that look alone. "Have a nice day Professor Mills. See you on Monday morning." she waltzed out the classroom with pride.

 

 

At the end of the day, Emma felt immense pride. Her classes went by quickly, little to no homework. It was a fantastic day. She called her cousin up to ask if she didn’t mind having company during the summer. She didn't know the exact time, but Ruby didn't care. She immediately said yes and couldn't wait to see her older cousin. As they were catching up, Emma began to roll a blunt. She set up a filter using a toilet paper roll and some dryer sheets. You couldn't smoke in the room, but Emma didn't care. She'd been there almost five years and never got a complaint. She lit a few candles to help mask the smell. Emma removed her sweatpants, only wearing her black shirt and a pair of red underwear.

 

After a few hits and an hour passed, there was a knock at the door. Emma was still talking to Ruby, laughing at everything she was saying. "Hold on Rubes, some narc is at my door. Oh! I hope it's Elsa! You are so going to love fucking with her." When she opened the door, it was none other than Regina Mills. Emma's bloodshot eyes opened wide with shock. "Can I call you back Rubes?" But before she had a chance to respond, Emma ended the call. "Well hello Professor Mills, how can I help you?" Trying to sound as formal she did, but failing as she burst into a fit of laughter. "Your face is priceless! Come on in! I don't want the entire floor to see me in my undies!" she grabbed her regal teacher by the arm as she pulled her in and closed the door.

 

Regina eyed the blonde from head to toe. Both extremely angry and turned on. "I don't even know what to say right now." the older woman hissed. "You are smoking in a smoke free building! I could report you!"

 

"But, you won't." she retorted in a smart ass tone.

 

"And why couldn't i?"

 

"Because I've got dirt on you too, babe. Don't fuck with me." Emma paused before another fit of laughter hit her. "Oh wait! You kind of already did!"

 

Regina was in no mood. She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. If she were a cartoon, steam would be blowing from her ears.  _This is so humiliating._ "GIVE ME THAT!" She took the half smoked joint from her hand and proceeded to inhale. Emma's eyes widened as her laugh came to a roaring halt. Her eyes focused in on her lips, her scar puffing on the joint, then blowing into the filter. After a few more hits, she put it on the desk she was standing by.

 

"That…was fucking hot."

 

"God I needed that."  Regina looked around the room, shocked that everything was tidy and clean. There were tapestry's and posters on the wall. Some of her art was hung as well. She would have imagined the woman lived like a pig. There was a pile of clothes in the corner, but that was as cluttered as it got. "Your attitude completely out of line this morning. You will never speak to me in such manner ever again, do you understand me?"

 

"Ohh, sexy teacher talk. What are you going to do? Spank me with a ruler and make me listen?" Emma pulled her desk chair out as she sat backwards, gazing with interest. "Cuz, I'm into that."

 

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She took the joint once more and inhaled deeply, this time she held it as she took Emma's chin between her thumb and forefinger; opening her mouth slightly as she blew into her mouth. Emma choked on the smoke as she was completely taken aback. "You won't talk to me like that again, understood?"

 

The blonde didn't respond, she couldn't…she was actually speechless. She stood from her chair, as if she was about to retaliate, but the brunette was on her in a hot second, pressing her against the nearest wall. She pinned her hands over her head and smirked. "You're such a cock tease, you know that? Like what do you--"

 

She was silence as the brunette gave a bite to her bottom lip, causing Emma to groan. "I said, you _will not ever_ , talk to me like that." this time there was no question. It was a statement. Emma surrendered and nodded lightly. When she was about to lean forward to kiss those snarky lips, Regina removed herself and opened the door. "Good. See you in class Monday. Enjoy your weekend." The door closed with a slight slam. The professor was now the one wearing a shit eating grin. Meanwhile, Emma stood in the same spot completely dumbfounded. "THAT BITCH!"

 

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE RIDE FOLKS!

The following week, Emma was graded and got a 150 on her artwork. She was knew for a fact that was the score she deserve. There was a note on her canvas. _Well done, Emma! You went above and beyond my expectations. You truly have a gift._

 

For the next few weeks, Regina and Emma made eyes at each other. Occasionally talking about class afterwards. When they were alone, they would flirt lightly. However, it wasn't very often. They tried to remain as professional as possible and tried to not be alone together.

 

The time finally came. One week until summer vacation. Only a month until her and Elsa were headed to the deep south. The last time she would see Regina would be Monday. Emma put everything to the back of her mind that Saturday while she plowed through some studying. She had final exams coming and couldn't be thinking about her Regina. As hard as it was, she managed to get a lot accomplished. Six hours of studying to be exact. She even managed to get most of her psychology paper done. She'd finish it on Sunday.

 

As she unwounded, she decided to have herself a glass of wine. One from her mom's vineyards that she had shipped over. It was one of her favorite Zinfandels. As she popped the bottle open, she started thinking of ways to get Regina back for all the times she's teased her. After a few sips and some pondering, she finally settled on an idea. It wasn't that great, but it would do the trick, she just knew it. She e-mailed her Professor about getting together to go over some material for the final exam, explaining that she was having trouble with some of the questions. Within minutes Regina responded asking her where she'd like to meet, in which Emma responded her apartment at 7:30. That gave Emma three hours to put her plan into action. She called Elsa to see if she was off of work.

 

"Hey Els, are you busy right now?"

 

"Nope. I worked the morning shift today so I'm free. What's up?"

 

"Could I borrow you for a few minutes?" Emma asked in a seemingly innocent tone.

 

There was a long pause before she responded. "Why? What are you doing?"

 

"So, I want to make Regina-"

 

"Nope. I will not be apart of this."

 

"COME ON! I just need you to look like we're together. Don't worry! I won't make out with you or anything. I just us to look like we just hooked up. Regina's going to be here in three hours and I'm tired of being left high and dry and I want to get her back. PLEASE! When we're in Miami I'll be your personal slave and bring you drinks or carry your bags or whatever you want!"

 

Elsa began laughing at Emma's eagerness. "Okay, okay! I'll help you. But you are so carrying my shit everywhere."

 

"Done! Be sure to look all sexified! Also, I just opened some great wine if you want to come hang before anyway. I haven't seen you in a while anyway."

 

"I'll be there in five-teen!"

 

"See you soon!"

 

Once they hung up, Emma searched through her closet to figure out what to wear. She settled on the skinniest jeans she owned with a brown cami with a navy leather jacket. She turned on her straightener and began making curls in her hair; she even added a touch of make up. Just as she was finishing up her hair, there was a knock at the door. Just to make sure it was Elsa, she checked the peep hole. A sigh of relief when it was. She opened the door and Emma stood there completely stunned. Elsa had on a low cut violet t-shirt, skinny jeans, her hair was in a long sided braid, and her make up was light, but her lipstick was a light shade of red. "OH. MY. GOD."

 

"I know, I know. You told me to look all dolled up, so that's what I did! You look great!"

 

"You look fantastic! Come in so we can go over what I'm planning." As the door closed, she poured her friend a glass of wine. They enjoyed their glasses as they came up with a wicked plan to get Regina back.

 

At exactly 7:30, Regina knocked on the door. In the time, both Emma and Elsa tousled each others hair, took off her jacket, smeared her make up, messed up the bed and perfected a few hickies on each other's neck. Elsa removed her shoes as she picked them up to leave.

 

 When Emma opened the door, Regina stood with eyes wide, gaping at her student. Emma was loving the look on her face…not to mention the vibrant zip up blue dress.

 

Not only did Regina think Emma looked beautiful, but there was the blonde girl from Starbucks in her room…all discombobulated. "Hey Professor Mills. Sorry, I got a little carried away." Emma breathed. "Come in." The older woman warily came into the dorm, noticing immediately an empty wine bottle.

 

"If I knew you were going to have company, a rescheduled e-mail could have been sent." The brunette stated bitterly.

 

Emma leaned and kissed Elsa on the cheek as she walked her to the door. "I'll call you later, babe."

 

Elsa acted as all swoon and giddy. "Bye sweetie! Don't forget to come visit me soon. I'll miss you." Elsa blew a kiss for added affect. Emma turned pink as she smiled brightly and waved. After she closed the door, she fixed her hair. When she turned to face Regina, she couldn't have been greener with envy. _Oh man this is so working._ "Sorry about that, she surprised me about an hour ago."

 

"I see." Was all Regina muttered. Emma was beaming on the inside. "Well, what are you having trouble with." she crossed her arms as she waited for her response.

 

"Oh, I'm just having trouble with the last page of the exam review." She lied. "I just don't get it. Could you help me?" _God, this sounds like the start of a bad porno,_ she thought.

 

Regina sat down at the small table as she reviewed over her test review. While she was reading over, Emma pulled her hair into a high ponytail, making sure her neck was exposed. She sat across from her professor then texted Elsa with a huge smirk. IT WORKED! SHE'S SO PISSED! I SO OWE YOU! When Regina glared at her, she put her phone down before checking her answers. "It seems as though you don't need any help. All the answers are correct." when she looked up this time, her eyes blackened. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I might as well leave."

 

Emma shot up as she hovered over her teacher, making sure her breast were within view. "What's wrong professor Mills? I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend?" Her eyes were full of glee as her mouth gave a teasing grin.

 

"You can do whatever you want." Regina's eyes fixated on the mark, slowly getting more and more angry. _Why am I getting so worked up? We aren't dating! We are not exclusive! What does it matter?!_ Her eyes lowered to Emma's chest, trying desperately hard not to stare. "As can i…now, if you'll excuse me." Regina stood, jealous eyes glared into those playful eyes before she turned away.

 

As her back faced Emma to leave, she grabbed her professor and slammed her against the door. This time, Emma held her hands over her head with one hand. The other, she pulled those brunette locks backwards to whisper. "Are you jealous?" Emma pressed her hips onto that glorious ass of hers. Regina stifled a moan. When she didn't respond, Emma released her hair and began feeling her up. "I could take this dress off right now."

 

"Get off me!" She demanded weakly.

 

"Not until you answer my question." Emma unzipped her dress a few inches. As soon as olive toned skin was exposed, she licked the back of her neck, nipping at her spine. She licked up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, lightly sucking. Regina gasped for air as she pressed her ass into Emma's hips, wanting more friction. "Are you jealous Professor Mills?" After no response again, Emma dipped her hand under her dress, feeling a lace thong. Regina was moaning rather sporadically, unable to keep herself together. She tried to fight against Emma, but she was too aroused. The blonde slowly removed her underwear; making sure not to let go of the brunette, she strained to bend down and remove them completely. She brought the soaked garment to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Fuck Regina, you smell so fucking good. And wet…Just for me. I think I'll keep these." She placed them into her back pocket as she continued to feel up Regina's thighs. She ran a finger through her slit for the first time. It was so soft, silky and pathetically wet. Regina nearly screamed at the contact.

 

"Please…just fuck me." Regina begged.

 

"Answer my question." Emma plunged the finger inside of her, kissing her neck. Regina gasped as she tilted her head to one side.

 

"Yes." she breathed.

 

"Yes what?" the blonde began pumping in and out of her at a moderate rate. "Tell me."

 

"I'm jealous. I want you."

 

Emma smiled against her neck as she continued to finger fuck her smart mouth professor. "What if I told you, that, that was just a friend and the mark on my neck is just make up?"

 

"What?!" Regina strained.

 

"Yes, I wanted to see if you would get jealous if someone showed interested in me, and my plan worked." Emma continued faster and faster. Regina wanted to be pissed, oh how she wanted to be; but she couldn't. Not when she felt this good. Just when Regina started moaning out loud, Emma pulled out and swiftly opened the door, making the older woman jolt forward. "Thanks for all your help Professor. I really couldn't have done it without you." The professor turned around with an angry, yet flustered look. Emma was smiling brightly then waved. "Toodles!" She watched the door slam close as she stood there in the hallway completely unsatisfied, livid, and without underwear. Needless to say, she was completely mortified.

 

 

 


	6. 6

As much as Regina wanted to fail Emma for humiliating her the way she did, professionally, she couldn't. She deserved to fail her exam. It was the utmost degrading thing she had ever experienced. A tiny bit of her was slightly impressed on upping her, but that wasn't the point. The feeling was so small it didn't quite feel like a victory. When Emma turned in her exam, she held this expression in her face that was a mixture of regret and success. As they held a gaze, Regina's eyes turned cold. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Emma whispered.

 

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust." she snared. "Now get out of my classroom!" Emma jumped back slightly as she slowly backed away, then exited the class.

 

Regardless of it all, Emma passed all her exams. Even her psychology class! It was the one she was the most worried about. Whenever the grades were posted on her online report card, Regina e-mailed everyone thanking them for their time and that it was a pleasure working with them. However, that was the last she heard of Regina.

 

Now it was time to get ready for the summer! Her and Elsa would be leaving in a month to fly out for the week of a lifetime. So it seemed for Emma. The year was insane, from fall to spring. Her nose was constantly in a book, writing a paper, or working her ass off on an art project. Through all her hard working demeanor, she was a kid at heart; she mainly got that from her father. She was a perfect mix of her parents; a book worm like her mom, and a inner child like her dad. As goofy as Emma could be, she didn't like opening up about her past. It's something she didn't open up easily about.

 

As May ended and proceeded into June, she couldn't help but think about Regina. Everything about their eccentric relationship. She partially felt guilty because, it wasn't the right thing to do…then again, she did one up her and loved knowing she left the woman a complete mess. _I mean…what were we? What were we doing?_ She pondered this for a moment before a text came through, it was from Elsa, wanting to go shopping for the trip. Emma chuckled as she responded that she was on her way to pick her up. After all, they were both in desperate need of a tan.

 

Once the girls made it to the airport that Monday morning, they had an hour to spare before they boarded their flight. During that time, Elsa bought some water, snacks, and two Sudoku books. As Emma promised, she carried all her luggage around. Which was a carry on, a large purse and her own luggage. She started to hate herself for agreeing to be her personal slave.

 

At the gate, she pulled out her phone and reread the e-mail Regina sent out. She read it several times before creating a new mail to e-mail her back.

 

_Dear Regina,_

 

_I'd just like to say having you as a professor was an honor and privilege. You have inspired me as an artist as well as a student. I have learned so much from you, not only as a professor, but as a person. I hope you inspire others the way you have inspired me. I hope you have a wonderful summer._

 

_Respectfully,_

_Emma Swan_

 

_PS: I look forward to hearing from you. If I don't, I understand, but I would love to sit down and talk when I return from Miami. Please don't hesitate to text me. 555-231-0155_.

 

Emma felt a deep breath of relief. _Welp, if she doesn't forgive me or want to talk, I get it. I tried. I'd be pretty fucking pissed if that happened to me._ Once she felt a bit more relaxed it was time to board the plane. Elsa looped her arm with her friend smiling brightly.

 

"This is going to be a great trip. I just know it!" Elsa gleamed. 

 

"Yeah, it will be." she reassured.

 

"I just hope I get a tan. You and I both."

 

"That my dear friend, it entirely true." they chuckled as they took their seats on the plane. "How long is the flight again? Four hours?"

 

"Three and a half. We should be there by…let me see." She checked her phone. "Ten. Did you not look over the flight information?"

 

"Maybe when we first booked it. I just followed you since you knew where we were going." Emma chuckled.

 

"You're unbelievable! You know that!"

 

"It's officially my vacation. I don’t really care what's on Ruby's schedule, but I'm rolling with it. As should you."

 

"Oh don't worry. I will." At that, the pilot spoke over the intercom, announcing himself as well as thanking everyone for flying American. He went over the duration of the flight, and the temperature in Miami. He announced that they would be taking off in ten minutes. Emma checked her phone one last time before putting it on airplane mode. Low and behold, she had an unread e-mail from Regina. With wide eyes and a hesitant thumb, she opened it.

 

_Dear Miss. Swan,_

 

_Thank you for your kind words, however, your behavior towards the end of the quarter was completely unacceptable. If I didn't value my career, I would have even bothered to grade your final. I would have given you an F. Maybe if I cared less about your academic accelerations, I would have dropped you from my class. You think because you're the most intelligent student in your class it gives you free range to do whatever you like. Well, know one thing Miss. Swan, if my heels were as big as your ego, I'd have no room for a closet. I want to know how you have managed to stick your foot in your mouth and head up your ass all your life? Have you no shame? I can't even formulate expression without using tangible words in any language that would even begin to explain how much you've pissed me off! There will be no need reaching out to me when you return._

 

_-Regina Mills._

 

Emma sat in her seat gaping at what she just read. _Fuccckkkk…I didn't mean to piss her off!_ Just as Elsa noticed her friends' stunned expression on her face. Before she even interrogated her, Emma breathed, "Don't ask." As she turned her phone on airplane mode and stared sorrowfully out the window. As the plane took off, she began wondering what went wrong. The first time she ran into her, she was a fumbling mess…they had drinks, almost kissed. A few days later, Regina was practically dry humping her leg in public, buzzed, then didn't want to come back to her place. Regina caught her smoking…joined in, almost kissed her again and left her wanting more. That brings me to the last incident. _All I wanted to do was make her want more! Sure, I wanted to tease her but that was only because I wanted to get back at her! I thought this was a power play!_ Her emotions ran wild the entire plane ride.

 

 

Once the duo landed in Miami, Ruby was waiting for them in the pick up line. "Oh my God it's fucking hot." Elsa complained. Emma looked around until she saw a long haired brunette in short jeans shorts with a sleeveless zip up red hoodie. As soon as Emma spotted her cousin, she dropped all the luggage she was carrying and ran to her. Emma lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

 

"You made it!" Ruby squeaked as the blonde put her down. "It's been forever since we've spent time together."

 

"I know right! I need this vacation to be awesome. I'll explain why later. For now, I'm in desperate need of a shot."

 

"Ems, it's only half past ten."

 

"Or…well…a mimosa."

 

Ruby chuckled as her friend, who was already flushed from the humidity, joined them with all their stuff. "I put you in charge of all this you know."

 

"YES PRINCESS ELSA!" Emma cried. "I just got excited to see the only cool cousin I have. Ruby, this is Elsa."

 

Ruby eyed her for a moment with a smile before extending her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard nothing but good things!"

 

"You as well!" Elsa responded faintly. "How the hell do people live here? I need to get to some water ASAP!"

 

"Well hop in buttercup! We'll drop this off at the house; and while you two get ready, I'll make us some mimosas! Then we can head to the beach."

 

In perfect unison, the blondes exclaimed, "Perfect!"

 

 

 

After they were settled in, they downed two mimosas before they walked out to the beach. Ruby's home was a fairly simple beach house. Her and her grandmother lived in that house until she passed away. She did some light remodeling to make it more updated, however, her grandmother's spirit was very much alive in the home with memorabilia of cat statues and handmade blankets. Nevertheless, the view of the beach was breathtaking.

 

The three women splayed themselves on the beach. They had a huge ice chest with a small stereo attached to it. Inside were a ton of mixed flavor jell-o shots, a bottle of vodka, orange juice, and a twelve pack of Dos XX Lager. So what if it was only in the late morning, Emma was planning to get fucked up this entire trip and didn't care what time the drinking started. Elsa on the other hand, seemed to have already passed out on her towel within twenty minutes. Her floppy white hat and big sunglasses covering her face with her arms splayed out, was priceless.

 

Emma couldn't help it, she snapped a picture of the sight before updating Ruby on the happenings over the semester. The brunette gawked at her the entire story. "I can't believe you fucked around with a teacher! Then again, if she's as hot as you say, I don't blame you."

 

"What would you do?" She asked, turning onto her stomach.

 

"Weeellll….if I had the hot's for a badass professor, and I fucked up, I'd probably grovel. Depending on the situation."

 

"I don't grovel." Ruby tilted her sunglasses down a tad to eye the blonde. "What?!"

 

"You embarrassed the fuck out of this woman. You just said it, everything was going fine until she left you hanging. This is a woman, not a teenager who wants to play games."

 

"SHE'S THE ONE who didn't know what the fuck she wanted! I don't play these 'Oh, I like you, but we cant do anything-so lets just tease the fuck out of each other until we lose it.' games! We're either pursuing each other or not!" Emma was so fired up, she grabbed six blue containers and the vodka. "Shots?"

 

"YES PLEASE!" They threw the jell-o shots back as if it were water. "Shit, I forgot the shot glasses."

 

"We're family! It's fine." Emma popped the top open and took a swig without twinging. She handed it over to Ruby, who did make a sour face. "I had already made up my mind by the time the art exhibition ended. When she kissed me," Emma paused as she closed her eyes at the intense memory. "I didn't care anymore if I was her student. I liked her. And it was obvious that she liked me! I've been toyed with too much in my life to let that shit playout. You either want me or you don't! It's that simple." Emma grabbed the bottle taking another swig…a very large one at that.

 

"Woah, woah! Slow down there! You don't want to have a hangover by three do you?!"

 

"I don't care, it's vacation!"

 

"Emma…I know you. There's not a lot of people that can rile you up like this. So this woman has to be special in someway for you to have a reaction like this." Ruby cooed. "Just give her some time. Then, when you go back, talk to her. Find a way."

 

Emma inhaled deeply as she nodded. "You're right. I'll see what I can do." she glanced over at her still sleeping friend and noticed she was starting to turn a very light pink. She looked at her cousin with an evil grin. "Come on, let's wake her ass up."

 

The two chuckled as they opened the ice chest, grabbing two handfuls of ice and tossing it onto Elsa. The blonde screamed as she jolted awake. Emma and Ruby hollered in sheer laughter.

 

"You bitches!" She cried. She grabbed a handful of sand and chucked it at them. "I was sleeping peacefully!"

 

"Yeah, well, you're starting to crisp up too sunshine." Emma jeered. "We figured we'd cool you off."

 

As the blonde shot daggers at her, she stood up to stretch. "Yeah, well, you could have, I don't know, WOKE ME UP!"

 

"WE DID!" Ruby exclaimed.

 

"With words!"

 

"Aw, but that's no fun." Emma pleaded. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm going for a dip." She removed her hat and glasses. "Are you two children coming with me?" Elsa was trying to be mad at this point, but a grin was forming. The relatives looked at each other before hopping up with her. As the blonde walked ahead, they looked at each other before smirking with a nod. They ran to Elsa and picked her up by each arm, running as fast as they could to the water. "NO! OH MY GOD STOP!" She screamed, but it was too late. The trio fell into the ocean giggling . The water was hot, but not Jacuzzi hot; it was a nice way to cool off. When Elsa popped up, she immediately started splashing the duo. "You guys are going to kill me this week aren't you?" They nodded wordlessly with giant grins. This was going to be an interesting week for Elsa indeed.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! I really wanted to finish this before my trip, but I was so busy the past 2 days! I will continue this when I come back from my vacation in a week!

The week Emma was gone, partying it up, all Regina could do was think about how cruel her e-mail was to Emma. From time to time she would shake her head.  _NO! I have every right to be angry!_  A few moments later… _but the way she manipulated me…that was arousing…NO GOT DAMNIT!_  Back and forth, back and forth Regina had this internal argument.

On a rainy Wednesday night, she decided to re-watch an old favorite, Fifty Shades of Grey. _Hmm…maybe I have a kink?_  She settled on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of Rosé. About thirty minutes into the movie, she confirmed herself she definitely had a kink. It was minor, she never wanted to be that humiliated again, but, it was there. Another half hour in, she ended the movie as she opened up her laptop. She typed in a website she hadn't touched in years, Pornhub.

In the search engine, she typed in humiliation. A ton of feet, ass, and down right degrading videos popped up. "I must be crazy." She stated out loud. She clicked on a few videos and cringed. She shook her head then searched for public sex. This time, she hit the jackpot. People fucking in the bathroom stalls, on the bus, at a bar…all kind of different scenarios. Sometimes, they were caught, but the man or woman didn't stop. That did it, Regina dipped her hand into her silk underwear. She was undeniably wet. She started making circles around her clit as she continued watching the porno. Her head tilted back on her couch, biting her lip in pleasure. She remembered how good Emma felt inside of her before pulling out and falling out of the doorway. Regina started visualizing Emma under her desk eating her out as she went over homework in front of the class. When the video ended, the only thing keeping her going was her little fantasy. Her brain suddenly switched to her fucking Emma, warning her that she had exactly ten minutes to come, and if she didn't it would be fail her class. Faster and faster she rubbed her hot cunt. "Oh fuck." Regina breathed. The brunette plunged two fingers deep inside herself as she came hard, throbbing around her fingers.

She sat there for a moment to recuperate. When she pulled out, her fingers were thick with essence. She popped them into her mouth, sucking hard.  _Mmm, if only this were Emma's and not mine._  She groaned at the thought. Regina sat there in a daze thinking on how she wanted to at least hear what Emma had to say.

She grabbed her phone as she composed a quick e-mail stating she wanted to speak with her immediately when she got back. Regina sighed out loud as she made her way to the kitchen to clean her dishes then headed to bed.

On that early Friday morning, Emma and Elsa returned from their vacation. Both beautifully sun kissed and hungover. Whenever they got off the plane, they were both wearing sweat pants, baseball hats and sunglasses. "What a trip." Emma huffed. "I am never drinking again. I'm sticking to smoking for a while."

"Who are you telling? Your cousin really goes all out doesn't she?" Elsa groaned.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. She's an all or nothing kind of person. Did you have fun though?"

"Oh yeah. That was by far the best vacation I've ever had. Even though I hate this hangover, I love Ruby. She really went out of her way to make meals for us and entertain."

"Yep, that's my Rubes! A natural care taker."

"Even though you two picked on me the entire time!" Elsa lightly shoved her friend, but nearly fell onto the ground in the process.

Emma roared in laughter. "That's what you get!"

"Ugh! Not fair! You can pick on me, but when I do it, it backfires." When they made it outside, they took and Uber home. "So, what are you going to tell Regina? I still can't believe she e-mailed you wanting to talk."

Emma took a deep breath. "Well, I plan on asking her on a proper date. Then see where it goes. I'm not going to grovel like Ruby told me. That just isn't my style. We are going to talk this out like adults."

"It sounded urgent. Are you going to change?"

"Nope. I'm going just like this…well…maybe lose the hat." They giggled as the driver pulled up to Elsa's apartment.

"Well, this was an unforgettable week. I hope we do it again next year." the friends hugged each other tightly. "Good luck with Regina! Let me know what she says!"

"I will! Bye Elsa!"

"Bye!"

When the door slammed shut, Emma smiled to herself, reminiscing at the week. They went to a club or bar every night. The third day they were there, they had gotten sunburned, so they decided to rest up during the day then they went out until four o'clock in the morning. It was the best time Emma had, had in a long time; as did Elsa. The last day they were there, Elsa started drinking as soon as she woke up. It was the most entertaining week as her and Ruby poked fun at her introverted tendencies. Whenever Emma saw that Regina had e-mailed her, she was floored. She figured she'd never want to talk to her again…let alone see her as soon as possible.

_Dear Miss. Swan,_

_I have reflected on things. Please stop by my apartment as soon as you get back. It's apartment M108. I will be home all day._

_-Regina_

As soon as she made it home, she did decide to change a bit. She put on a pair of Nike shorts and a white muscle shirt. She left her hair in a ponytail and made her way across the way to Regina's.

Three solid knocks were made before the door opened. Regina was wearing a matching silk violet pajamas.  _It is only 9am…maybe I could have waited_. Her shorts were shorter than any other skirts she had ever worn and her shirt was a camisole and her hair was beautifully curled without any make up on…she looked stunning. Then again, I'm so glad I came when I did. The blonde tried extremely hard not to stare at her thighs. However, she noticed that she was slightly taller than her.  _Why am I so-oh…no heels._

Regina was also having a difficult time averting her eyes. Emma was so tan; her hair even got a little lighter. "Good morning. Please come in." the brunette husked. "Can I offer you some coffee?"

"That's okay. I had some already." Emma entered, closing the door behind her, following Regina into the kitchen. The one and only reason she didn't take Regina up on some coffee is because she only liked strong coffee made from her French Press. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just knew how she liked her morning cup of Joe.

She noticed that the apartment was simple yet elegant. Everything was clean yet comfortable. It was almost like a model house. As she entered the kitchen, she watched Regina finish off some coffee before pouring herself another.  _Just as I suspected, coffee pot. Water flavored coffee…no thanks!_

"How was your trip?" Regina genuinely asked.

"It was a lot of fun. It was nice to see Elsa loosen up."

"Oh, I didn't know you went with her." a twinge of jealousy coursed through Regina's veins.

Emma chuckled as she shook her head. "We really are friends. I'd consider her a best friend now, honestly. We stayed with my cousin who lives on the beach." Regina rolled her eyes at the statement, but was unamused. When they made eye contact, the undeniable chemistry came flooding back. Her amber eyes were radiated in the morning sun, the site was utterly breathtaking. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Regina took a deep breath as she took a few steps closer. "I realized something about myself while you were out of town…but I'll get to that in a second. I want you to explain how you feel."

Emma's eyes shot up in curiosity and surprise. "Well…I want to know what we are doing. Or…what we were doing. Are we fuck buddies? Are we trying to pursue each other? Is this a power play game? Because if it's the last one, I can just leave now because I'm in no mood to play games."

Regina smirked. "No, it's not a power play Emma. I want to get to know you better…however, I won't deny the sexual tension between us."

"Then why didn't you act on your desire?"

"Because you were so close to finishing the class! wanted so badly to go back to your place after Harvard…but I wanted to control myself. Then whenever I went to your apartment the next day, you were high! You have to understand, I have strict morals and I follow them. I have never been interested in a student before, so I wasn't about to get caught." Regina crossed her arms, turning to face away from her, sipping her coffee. "Then that stunt you pulled…Jesus Emma, you have no idea how much strength it took for me not to storm back in there and force you to finish me off." Emma's breath hitched as she turned back to face her. Regina took a deep breath as she continued. "While you were gone, I realized I have a slight fetish of being sexual in public." the brunette started blushing. Emma walked over to the brunette, smirking slightly.

"I'm not all that surprised Regina. You don't need to be embarassed." the blonde cupped her cheek, rubbing it lightly. "Look, I'm sorry I basically blue balled you."

"Basically?!" she cried. "I got off when I got home that night and I was STILL unsatisfied!"

Emma suppressed a chuckled. "Okay, wellI'm sorry I blue balled you." both women laughed as they inched closer to one another. "I want to get to know you too Regina. The chemistry is there, I just don't want to be played or used for entertainment."

"I would never do that." Regina whispered, bringing her eyes to sapphire blue. "I am an all or nothing type of person too, Emma. How about we start over?"

"That sounds fantastic." Emma smiled. "How about we actually go on a date? I'd love to go back to the Temple bar. I treat you and I actually try to look good this time?"

"You looked great when we went."

"I want to swoon you, so let me woman!"

Regina cracked a huge smile. "Fine, we can go back…I just have one question?"

"Yes?"

"Are we having any rules as far as getting physical?"

"Nope. I don't want any rules. I just want us to be us and see where it goes. We should let things happen naturally. You know?"

"Thank God!" Regina shoved Emma to the island, lunging herself at her. "Because I don't want to control myself around you any longer." She pulled Emma by the straps of her muscle shirt as she attacked her lips with her. It was a hungry kiss, full of passion and desire. Emma immediately returned the gesture, wrapping her hands around her waist. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. Regina began sucking on the tiny muscle, moaning in the process.

Emma lost it as her mouth vibrated with Regina's pleasure. She quickly turned her around, plopping her onto the island, spreading her legs to fit herself between her. Her hands began feeling up her thighs, hips, hair. The sounds the brunette was making, was making the blonde weak in the knees. Even though she was pressed up against the brunette, she still had a hard time holding herself up.

"Don't stop." Regina breathed quickly. Emma didn't stop. Her hands felt all over, squeezing her ass, thighs and hips occasionally, erupting moans from the woman. Her legs we as soft as velvet as she rubbed teasingly on her inner thighs.

Emma broke the kiss momentarily. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop? I'm verging on the point of no return."

"If you stop, I'll kill you." Regina eyed the woman with lust blown pupils. "Come here." She shoved some papers along with fruit onto the clean floor as she pulled Emma up on top of her. " I need you to fuck me….please Emma."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Emma breathed, lowering her mouth on to kiss swollen lips. She guided her hand between silk shorts, finding she wasn't wearing any underwear. This made the blonde smirk into the kiss, but not stopping. Tentatively, she entered the brunette. Both women gasped at the sensation. She began pumping in and out of her velvety, drenched cunt. With each pump, Emma started thrusting her hips, causing Regina's head to tilt back as she wrapped her legs around her. "God, you're so beautiful." she husked. Regina opened her eyes slightly to gaze at the focused woman above her. Seeing Emma so attentive was making bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"I want you to come with me." Regina slipped her hand into Emma's shorts, slowly entering her. Emma's eyes closed as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh God." Emma began thrusting her hips again, but harder this time.

"You're so wet!" Regina curled her fingers in a come hither motion as she continued to fuck her. Within minutes, Emma was rolling her hips harder and harder on her fingers, not stopping for a minute taking Regina. Emma started to scream in pleasure, which was the most erotic thing Regina had ever witnessed, making her orgasm crash down with the blonde. "YES! FUCK!"

"GOD REGINA!" They continued to rock into each other for a few more minutes before becoming completely limp. They slowly exited one another and Emma immediately brought her fingers to her lips, groaning at Regina's taste.

"Mmm, you taste delicious." Regina groaned. "I can't wait to have you again."

"Hmmm, yes." Emma smiled. "This was a pleasant way to come back and start the morning."

Regina chuckled as she cupped the blonde's face in her hand. "Indeed it was."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE SMUT ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been crazy busy since my return!

The night of their date, Emma searched her wardrobe to figure out what she would wear. She settled on a navy silk button up blouse and a pair of black slacks. She tousled her hair after spraying her Versace Eros. She gandered at herself in the mirror before smirking wickedly at herself. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a multiuse packer. She never really used it much, but she was feeling bold and wanted to see how Regina would react. You couldn't really tell it was there unless you looked really hard. Satisfied with her new confidence, she grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out the door to pick up the infamous professor.

 

Emma didn't even knock a third time before Regina opened the door, and with that door, Emma's mouth dropped to the floor. Her hair was flipped on the edges, making her look slightly older. Her lips were painted a vibrant, lusty red and was sporting black everything. A short tight black dress that was exposing way too much cleavage, stilettos, and blazer. Emma wasn't even sure if she was wearing anything under it. _HOLY SHIT!_ "See something you like, dear?" Regina husked as she exited her apartment, locking the door behind her.

 

"You look…" _fucking hot._ "Incredible." she responded breathlessly.

 

"As do you." the brunette slightly flushed. She knew how she looked, and she did it on purpose. She wanted Emma to lose control…or at least she wanted to physically see it. When Regina walked in front of Emma, the blonde's eyes nearly fell out completely. The way her ass looked in that dress… _whew_ …the stilettos did wonders for her too. Her ass was full and round. The way Emma was starring and following every step she took as if she were a puppy following it's owner. She was hooked.

 

When they made it to the restaurant, they ordered the same thing from last time. It was one of the things Emma agreed to since they were trying to recreate their date. Regina sipped her wine as she continued to glare through hooded eyes at the blonde. The conversation was going smoothly, chatting aimlessly about Emma's vacation and Regina's interest in traveling. As they waited for their food, Regina slipped off her on of her heels as she leaned forward placing her laced hands on her chin, smirking wickedly.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked, somewhat blushing. She had never seen this side of her professor and quite frankly, it was shocking and a turn on.

 

"Like what, dear?" she husked. Before Emma had a chance to respond, she continued, changing the subject. "Have you ever heard of Achille Deveria?"

 

"Like-um…no. I haven't. He kind of sounds familiar but I'm not sure. Who is it?"

 

At that, Regina propped her leg onto Emma's. _Oh shit, oh shit! This was not in the plan!_ Her face turned a shade of pink that was too adorable for the brunette to handle. "He was a French painter…known for portraits of famous writers and artist." Her foot began tracing Emma's inner thigh as she continued. "He was well known for painting libertine."

 

Emma's eyebrows sky rocketed. "So, he was an erotic artist?" Her tone was slightly higher than normal. Regina was loving this. Her smirk increased.

 

"Yes. Have you ever heard or seen 'A libertine watercolor?'" Her foot inched closer and closer to Emma's center and then moved away. The sensation was driving the blonde mad. Her mouth parted slightly.

 

"No. I haven't." she whispered. "What is it?"

 

Regina scoffed as she leaned more forward to tell her, moving her cladded foot precisely where she wanted it. "A painting of a woman receiving cunnilingus at a party." Emma gasped as Regina's eyes darkened to black. "It was produced in the 1800s and was highly controversial." As the brunette pressed her foot harder into the blonde, her eyes struggled to stay open. Her member was pressing into her exactly where she needed the pressure. "Emma…what are you wearing?" the way she asked the question, was hard to process since the woman wasn't stopping.

 

"Uh…It's a…ffff….it's a packer." Regina's quirked an eyebrow for her to continue. "It's a multiuse device…you can urinate and-" Emma took a long exhale. She couldn't focus as she tired to concentrate and not make a scene.

 

"And what?" She smirked.

 

 _Smartass_. With another long exhale, "To fuck."

 

"Oh really? And who do you intend on fucking with it?" Regina was acting calm and her tone was low and innocent.

 

 _She knows damn well who!_ "You."

 

"You think? That's mighty presumptuous of you Miss. Swan." At that, the server came with their food. Regina retracted her foot, placing it back into her heel. She took a long sip of her wine then took her blazer off. "It's rather warm in here don't you think?" She forked some pasta onto her fork as she took a bite, yet somehow she made it sexy. The way her lips slipped off the silverware.

 

Emma couldn't comprehend what just happened. _MEAN FUCKING LADY!_ When she saw that the dress was sleeveless, she nearly choked on the first bite of her food. _She's seriously trying to kill me!_  "Y-yeah. It's a tad warm." Emma couldn't help her eyes advert to her cleavage. As Regina starred at her, they made eye contact. "Sorry…"

 

"So," Regina began, dabbing the side of her mouth. She leaned forward as she whispered, "You think you're going to fuck me tonight?"

 

With that look on her face, something changed in Emma. She sat upright, smirking with confidence. "Please…you'd be begging for me to fuck you at the end of the night." she responded slightly cockily. The brunette perked up. "You couldn't even keep your hands off me once I came back from vacation. What makes you think you can get through an evening?"

 

"Someone's cocky." She husked. "But you're not wrong." Regina took a few more bites of her dinner before calling the waiter over to pay. "I suggest if you want to fuck me, you'll finish that now, because I'm ready."

 

Emma stared mouth gaped momentarily before standing up, she found their server and slapped a hundred dollar bill into his hand. "Keep the change." She waltzed back to their table, grabbed Regina by her wrist lightly, pulling her out of the booth. Regina giggled at her reaction, but it was a massive turn on that Emma took charge the way she did.

 

When they got to the car, Emma opened the door, not letting go of Regina's hand until she was fully in the vehicle then closed the door. She ran to her side, hopping in. Those lusty eyes made eye contact with sapphire and that was it. Emma lunged forward, their lips crashing onto each other. Regina let out a moan, tangling her fingers into those long blonde locks. It was a needy, passionate kiss. The brunette nipped those pink lips, then ran her tongue over them, causing an eruption of a groan from the younger woman. Emma pulled her from the drivers seat and into her lap. Regina smirked, her lipstick smudged. She looked as if she wanted to give a smartass remark, but changed her mind as she continued kissing Emma. Her dress began to rake up as the blonde placed her hands on her waist, pulling her back and forth on top of her. Muffled moans began to escape the regal woman. She then began rocking on Emma faster and faster. Her head tilted back, relishing in the feeling of dry humping in a public parking lot. Someone could catch them…or worse, another student could run into them, but it was so thrilling…the idea of being caught. Emma finally had a chance to glance at her. Her garters were clinging to beneath her dress, her breast were about to fall out of her dress and her smeared mouth popped open as she ground into her. She was mesmerizing, she just couldn't look away.

 

"Fuck, you look so beautiful." Emma breathed, placing her hands under her dress, finding that the garters were connected to a tiny thong. She bit her lip at the new fact that Regina Mills was basically wearing nothing under the tiny dress. She cupped her ass, hiking the dress higher to her waist, her lower half fully exposed.

 

"Mmm, fuck." Regina moaned. "Don't stop touching me." Emma slapped her ass hard, causing the woman to fall forward, grabbing a handful of blonde hair, pulling hard. She growled, "do that again." Emma was about to melt at the way she demanded the notion. She complied instantly. Regina bit into the nape of her neck, groaning, rocking harder and harder. She was so close. Just as Emma was backing her hand up for a third smack, three hard knocks came to the window.

 

Regina halted, fuming angry, looking away from where the knock came from. Emma whipped her head so fast to the window it would give the average person whiplash. It was their server, who looked just as embarassed as she did. Regina caught her breath as she crawled out of Emma's lap to start the car. Emma rolled the window down.

 

"So sorry to disturb you, but you forgot this." He stated quickly as she presented Regina's blazer. Before Emma could say thank you, he practically threw it at her and ran back into the restaurant. "Have a good night!"

 

She rolled up the window and Regina hit the gas with force. Emma started laughing, laughing hard at what just happened.

 

"Shut up." Regina commanded. "Just you wait Miss. Swan. This is no laughing matter."

 

"The hell it isn't! that guy's face was priceless!"

 

"So will yours when we pick up on where we left off." Emma turned to see Regina completely flustered. She smirked to herself before leaning over, kissing her neck.

 

"Mmm, can't wait." She began licking her neck and nipping her earlobe. She placed her hand on her thigh, scratching the bare patch of skin.

 

"Em-ma….stop…I need to… _ah!_ Focus."

 

"Not fun is it?" Emma husked, her fingers glazed the outside of her lace panties. Regina was groaning at the touch, her hips thrust forward, wanting more contact. "I love the sounds you make and I can't wait to make you have more."

 

Just as she was about to pull the fabric aside, the car came to a halt. When she looked up, they were at Regina's apartment. She didn't even have a chance to make a comment because Regina was running to the door. When she entered the foyer, Regina slammed her against the door, closing it in pursuit. Her mouth claimed the blonde, quickly unbuttoning her blouse, finding that she was braless. It was as if they were moving in fast forward with need; because once Emma's pants and Regina's dress hit the floor, Emma picked up the older woman, her legs wrapping around her waist. "Down the hall to the right." Regina husked. Her lips continuing to crash, nipping and sucking Emma's bottom lip.

 

Emma practically ran to the room. It wasn't hard to find as it was the only door at the end of the hall. The duo fell on the bed, resuming their passionate kiss. Emma nipped the her tongue before taking it in, sucking hard. Regina screeched in the process. It was high pitched yet whimpery; it was the hottest sound she had ever heard. Their tongues battled for dominance briefly before Emma sat up, positioning herself between her legs. "Emma, if you don't fuck me right now---"

 

"What do you think I'm doing Professor!" Emma breathed, glancing at her full breast in her black push up bra. "God, you're so perfect!" Regina bit her lip with a slight smirk. The blonde slipped her packer out, causing the woman beneath her to gasp.

 

It was about average 8in. The strap kept it in place throughout the evening, but now she needed to lube it up. Emma grabbed it while she pulled her underwear down. Regina pulled hers down quickly as the blonde slowly lathered it up. Regina began panting with need before she groaned, "Fuck me already!" Emma smirked as she entered her. "Yeeeesssss." she hissed. She wrapped her legs around the tiny woman, bucking into her. Emma held nothing back. She fell into a rhythm as she leaned down into the nape of her neck, nipping and sucking. Regina wrapped her warms around the blonde, scratching hard. Almost too hard. "Harder." she demanded. Emma smirked against her as she began pounding has hard and fast as she could. She began pulling on her hair, as she propped herself up, staring deeply into her eyes. The intensity was so thick, you'd have to cut it with a butchers knife. The blonde watched her breast bounce with every stroke then decided she needed those in her mouth. She pulled her bra down hard as she began suckling on dark nipples. Regina's back lifted off the bed and within seconds was screaming to her orgasm. This fueled Emma more and didn't stop until she went limp.

 

 

 

 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been super busy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Regina was passed out momentarily. It had been so long since she had been made loved to like that. With such passion and intensity. She turned to see Emma laying beside her, bare naked, staring at her with a soft smile. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting.

 

"You alright Chief? You passed out on me."

 

"Yes. It's just been a long time."

 

"How long?" Emma maneuvered herself closer, wrapping a leg over hers, twirling Regina's hair.

 

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" she nodded. "Four years."

 

Emma's eye's bulged out of her socket for the nine-hundredth time that evening. "Four years?! That's a long time."

 

"Well, when things ended with Robin, I closed myself off. In everyway."

 

Emma offered another soft smile, running her finger on her cheek. "Well, I'm honored." Regina quirked an eyebrow. "No, seriously. I think you're one of the most incredible, sexiest, intelligent woman I've ever met. I'm one lucky lady!"

 

The brunette scoffed as she rolled over, laying on top of the younger woman. "Well, you should be." Her hands trickled down her body, tweaking bright pink nipples. "You should be lucky I find your attitude as well as your sex appeal alluring. It's not like me to be this sex crazed."

 

"I believe that." Emma smirked.

 

"Stop being a brat for a minute so I can fuck you. As a matter of fact…" Regina grabbed her thong that was at the edge of the bed, shoved it in Emma's mouth, then tied the garters together behind her head. "Now, that'll keep your smart mouth from retaliating every time I speak to you." Something changed in Emma's eyes; they went from playful, to lust blown. "Oh, I think somebody likes when someone takes charge." Regina removed herself from Emma's toned body as she made her way into the bathroom. She grabbed the sash from her silk robe, returning to tie Emma's hands over her head against the bed frame.

 

Once she was all splayed out, both women were heaving with anticipation. "Now…what am I going to do with you?" she husked. She grazed her hand down her abdomen, circling around her navel. Emma trembled at her touch. Regina bit down on her lip as she continued to explore Emma's body. She found her nimble fingers pinching her nipples. The blonde arched back, muffled moans escaping. The brunette leaned down, swirling her tongue on the hard bud, then attending to the other. The woman beneath her was whimpering at this point. When Regina heard some muffling, she stopped. "Say something, dear?" as she continued, Emma thrashed against her muffling repeatedly. Finally, she pulled the fabric away.

 

"FUCK ME! PLEASE!" She begged. Her cheeks were flushed bright crimson, something Regina suddenly adored.

 

"Well, since you said please." Regina began licking down her body, not hesitating for a moment. When she reached her destination, Emma's core was hot and dripping. Regina plunged to fingers deep inside her easily. She was going to state the obvious, but decided to use her mouth in a different way. She began flicking her tongue on Emma's needy clit, flicking her fingers in a come hither motion, causing Emma to buck wildly against her. Regina smirked as she continued, groaning inside the woman. Emma began shaking and moaning wildly. Faster and faster the older woman went until the woman froze for a moment as her orgasm ripped through her. Regina didn't stop her motions, only quickening them until Emma came to a complete silence.

 

She extracted her fingers, covered in thick essence, sucked them dry, then slithered up her lover. She was smirking wickedly as she admired Emma's state. She placed a kiss on her lips then began untying her. In the process, Emma groaned.

 

"That…that was the best fucking sex of my life." She could hardly speak. Her throat hurt and her body ached deliciously already.

 

"Indeed it was." Regina husked. "If I known I would have that affect on you months ago, I may have broken my own rules."

 

"Well I wish I knew that when you showed up to my dorm." she sneered as Regina snaked up her body, holding her close. They lay that way for what seemed like a lifetime until Emma asked, "So, tell me something I don't know. Tell me a secret."

 

Regina scoffed as she traced a circle around her lovers navel. "Seriously? Are we teenagers?"

 

"Aw, come on-"

 

"I just did."

 

Emma paused, momentarily confused until it hit her. She gave her a smack on her ass for good measure. "Smart ass."

 

"I learned from the best." Emma looked down and glared at her smirking.

 

"Seriously, Regina. I want to get to know you better."

 

The brunette sighed. "I already told you about my ex and how I grew up, there really isn't anything I can think of, so you're going to have to be more specific." As Emma thought, Regina asked her a question. "For example, what do you do in your spare time when you aren't studying?"

 

"Well that's easy. I drink coffee, smoke sometimes, and paint. It's literally my life. I sleep too, but that depends on if my professors slam me with an assignment."

 

"Have you always smoked?"

 

"Pretty much. Mainly it started after my dad passed, so I try to keep it under control because I know it can be seen as a coping mechanism."

 

There was a slight shift in the mood, but Regina pressed on, treading carefully. "How did he pass?" She continued circling her navel to be somewhat soothing. When she felt her lover tighten beneath her, she extended her arm to cuddle her. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I just-"

 

"No, I do. I don't talk about him enough." Emma took a deep breath as she began threading her fingers through short brunette locks. "So, to start off, I don't really talk to my mom a whole lot. When I came out, my dad knew, but my mom didn't approve. Not that she stopped loving me or anything, she just…kind of wanted to focus on something else. Even now, she takes care of me and checks up on me, but that's about the extent of it. She doesn't want to know about my love life and I'm fine with that…but my dad…he was interested. He wanted to know everything." Emma took another long deep breath. "We were very close. He passed in his line of work…as you know, he was a police officer. He loved his job. I was about to turn twenty the day before he passed." her voice began to tremble before she cleared her throat. "Some criminal had followed my dad home and shot him in the driveway." Regina gasped. "I went out and saw what happened and he told me that he was proud of me and he hoped I would find someone who makes me as happy as my mom made him." Tears pricked her eyes, but she wiped them away.

 

"Wow, Emma…I am so sorry."

 

"It's okay…I just hate talking about this."

 

"I'm sorry…"

 

"No, don't be…I just…haven't ever told anyone about this. The only people that know are my family."

 

"You know…it's okay to let it out."

 

"I know, but I'm okay…promise." She sounded very unconvincing. "On the plus side, I get my humor from him." she chuckled.

 

"I am not surprised." she sniffed. "Do you ever see your mother?"

 

"Not really. Maybe once a year. She knew how important a college education was for me, so she promised that she'd continue funding me but that was really it. Whenever we do get together, we really just talk about school and wine. Nothing in between."

 

"That's unfortunate. She's really missing out on an incredible person." Regina sat up, facing her. Emma's eyes were filled with surprise. From the little she heard about her mother, she had no desire to ever meet her. She already loathed the woman for keeping Emma at a distant. "I may not know you very well, but she's missing out on a smart, funny, charming and witty person; and that is her loss."

 

Emma shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. We have a relationship and that's all that matters to me."

 

Regina inhaled sharply. "You are much more humble than I anticipated."

 

Emma chuckled. "I try sometimes." Regina pulled her in for a soft kiss. Then hugged her tightly.

 

"Thank you…for sharing that Emma…"

 

"Thank _you_ for listening." the blonde gazed at the brunette. She felt safe. She hadn't told anyone about her dad, yet it came so easily to her. Did they have a strange relationship? Sure, but that didn't matter to Emma. She had never, ever felt this way before. It was entirely too early to call it love, but you could say Emma was in deep like. "Do you have anything sweet? I'm kind of craving some ice cream."

 

Regina giggled. "All I have is vanilla ice cream."

 

"That'll work!"

 

As the women threw on their underwear, Regina tossed her one of her t-shirts as she put her own on. It smelled wonderful…purely Regina. They made their way to the kitchen and Emma didn't even bother getting a bowl, all she needed was a big spoon. "You are such a child."

 

"Want some?" The brunette shook her head as she made her way to the blonde, Emma spooned a large amount as she fed her. Then, just for fun, she twisted the spoon upright and smeared it all over her chin and mouth. "Whoops. Looks like I made a mess. Let me get that for you." she leaned forward as she engulfed those plump lips, licking, suckling and nipping at the sweet treat. Emma began kissing her way to her neck when she was cleaned up.

 

"You're going to pay for that." She husked.

 

Emma smirked as she backed away, continuing her ice cream, sitting on the island. The two quickly became involved in conversation. They began talking about their childhoods, favorite books, foods, _everything_. Before they knew it, the sun began to peak on the horizon.

 

Emma started opening all of the cabinets to see if there was anything to eat for breakfast. When she opened up her pantry, she discovered that Regina owned a pour over coffee maker. Emma jumped at the scene and squealed. "WHY is this ALL the way in the back?! This is one of the best ways to make coffee!"

 

"I hate that thing. Every time I tried to make coffee, it comes out thin and dull with flavor."

 

"Well my dear lady, you are in luck! Just sit back and let me show you how it's done."

 

Regina told Emma where her coffee was along with the filters that went with it. The blonde went to work as Regina watched her intently. How perfect she looked in her t-shirt, how her blonde hair was ruffled from sex, and how beautiful her body was. She was so engrossed with thought, she didn't even noticed that she set a hot mug in front of her. "How do you take your coffee? Cream, sugar?"

 

"Black."

 

"Ah! A purist! The best way to have it." Emma took a sip an the moan that escaped her lips, nearly made Regina choke. "THAT is the best coffee I've had all week! Ruby just has a standard coffee maker and I was dying. Thank GOD I found this in your pantry!"

 

Regina brought the mug to her lips as she took her first sip. She hummed in deep approval. "How the hell did you manage to make it taste this good? When I tried it tasted like dirt."

 

"I'm a pro…call me high maintenance, but I have standards." she chuckled.

 

"Well, I approve. This just means you'll have to come over more often and make it for me." she smirked.

 

"Oh really now?" Emma walked around to where Regina was sitting…perched up on the island. The brunette wrapped her legs around her, pulling her closer.

 

"Yes. I have to say, this is the best coffee I've ever had." This made Emma beam with joy. She leaned down, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. "Now, how about I make you some breakfast? I may not be the worlds best coffee maker, but I can make a mean breakfast."

 

"I thought you'd never ask." Emma helped her lover down as she gave her one more kiss on the cheek.

 

_I could get used to this._

 

 


End file.
